


A Broken Record

by xHonestSecretsx



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria - Freeform, Anxiety, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hurt Carl Grimes, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Mental Anguish, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Paranoia, Protective Carl Grimes, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/pseuds/xHonestSecretsx
Summary: Carl spends time with his girlfriend (Y/N). But is reminded of someone else that he rather just forget.500 words.





	A Broken Record

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a bit short!
> 
> Find me at honestsycrets if you'd like to follow me on tumblr.

Her smooth, pleasured cries were beating in my ear drum. I bent my hat between her milky soft legs, leaving behind a trail of soft kisses down her inner thighs as I nestle between them. I buried my face into her sex where I urged my tongue against her warm folds. Her hands scratched against the shirt on my back, pressing me down against her bare slit. She wants more. 

“Atta boy, bet your dad never showed you to pleasure a woman, huh? Get to it.” _He’s talking._ Every time he spoke, my belly filled with agitation.

“Please Carl,” She redirected my attention back to her. It’s like magnetic energy that brings my tongue to press past the rings of muscle that separate me from her tight channel. I swirled my wet muscle around her walls clenching me deep inside as if I couldn’t leave. She wouldn’t let me. 

“Rub her clit. Think you’re gonna make her cum with that? That’s for the rookies, we’re in the big leagues.” 

It’s not like I wanted to please him, but with each of her sweet squeals, I needed more. It’s just that I don’t know where—this clit is. My pale fingers worked against her folds, searching for whatever he was talking about. Her hips undulate down against my face while I hopelessly search. She doesn’t seem to care that I’m lost. I’m drowning in her thick, sweet essence dribbling down my chin.

“Shit you really don’t know!” 

When I finally find it, the little button tucked away near the top of her sex. I ignored him, encircling my fingers up against the button in tight circles. Her hips pull back for sake of hiding behind the sticky sheets when she finally spilled her sweet essence forth into my mouth. Her hips buckle forth and she tightly knits her fingers in my over shirt. 

“Don’t move, please, don’t move.” She cried out.

But I can’t help it, my eyes peered up to her face. Her wily hair is disheveled with sweat from sex that reflects on the shear glisten onto her skin. Her nipples are hard nubs flecked in excitement. She tensed from her arms to her eyebrows, eyes knit shut tight as she squealed out loud praises. It’s my name and I’m proud as I finish her off, drifting my face back to rub off the remnants of her arousal. 

“You did good kid, she’s begging for you to fuck her up before I do and I will. It's only a matter of time. Tick, tock.” He gave a roaring laugh. It’s obvious what he meant. He doesn't think I can do it! That I can't protect her, that I can't be anything for her. I finally snapped.

““I won’t let you touch her, ever, she's my girlfriend!” I snapped while looking behind my shoulder. There’s no one there: only the empty space of home. 

_What are you talking about, Carl?_

“No one (Y/N), it's no one.”


End file.
